


it’s going to be a long ride

by orphan_account



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I enjoy the thought of that, you cumming without using my hands or my cock…”





	it’s going to be a long ride

**Author's Note:**

> *desperatley tries to fill the Kyrie/Vergil tag by myself*

    “You’re doing such a good job, Kyrie.”

    His nasally voice, a bit breathy, goes to her crotch. He grinds up on her, making her squeak.

    “V- Vergil—“

    “Hm… It’d be nice if I made you cum like this, wouldn’t it?” Vergil grins, hands going to grope her ass, “I enjoy the thought of that, you cumming without using my hands or my cock…”

    She whimpers, pale, dainty hands clutching onto his coat for dear life. Her white dress dress, screaming of innocence, covering the adultery that is currently conspiring. Her hips stutter, her breath taken away, as her clit grinds on his erection. 

    “Vergil, I— I think that I- I—“

    “You’re already cumming?” He licks his lips, sounding smug. She wants to wipe that knowing, irresistible smirk off of his face, but she is so,  _ so  _ weak and under his reign over her body. She knows she could never do that.

    And suddenly, to answer Vergil’s question, Kyrie stiffens. Her body violently shaking against his, and he moves his body against hers to help her ride it out. His hands still on her ass, her hands grasping at his shoulders as she moans an, “Oh god,” into his ear.

    She slumps against her lover, and in return he makes a pleased noise. Still making her move against him against her despite her protest.

    “I’m going to make you cum like this again, and again,  _ and again,”  _ his voice is low, every syllable dripping with an icy lust for her.

    Kyrie can only shudder and moan, her arousal sparking again as his hands makes her hump his still hard cock.

    It’s going to be a long ride.


End file.
